oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Juuna Saie
I would preface this entire article with saying that the History portion will not be updated. It's what's happened to her up until she became a character, not afterwards. History Born under entirely underwhelming circumstances to entirely normal parents in the jungle outside of Kor'doril, much of Juuna's younger years were spent in peace, staying at home and absorbing as much magical knowledge as possible. With such a life, it's rather difficult to imagine that she could become something as horrendous as a lich. It wasn't until her fifteenth year, just a few days after her birthday in fact, that her path took the drastic turn into evil magics and necromancy. That fateful day, while she was out hunting on her own for the first time, the savage elves of Kor'doril attacked and killed her parents under the orders of a minor chieftainess in order to steal what wasn't rightfully hers and sate her own greed. Originally, she had simply intended to simply attempt to carry on as she had been, possibly having her revenge as a later date. A few weeks passed under such a mindset, with her anger hidden behind the veil of her desire to learn of the arcane to most everyone, herself included. All was going well up until the second major event in such a short time occurred. In Amaria's remote countryside, she witnessed another small-scale raid by the forest elves, and at the sight of such a thing, the anger held back by her thirst for knowledge burst forth. The elves had intended for this to be no more than a small raid, perhaps some form of coming of age for a few of their number, and certainly not a battle with a magician.Though they were greater in number, magical prowess usually doesn't care when it's a fight to the death, and the hapless and disorganized group was slaughtered to the last man. In the aftermath of the fight, and before she properly regained control of herself, the bodies of the elves were desecrated in what most would see as the worst, and possibly the most ironic, way - Most of them were eaten, in some form. Returning to her senses after what can only be called one-sided killing, Juuna sat alone, for a time. Confused about why she had done what she had, but more about why she was so calm about it after the fact - As if those that had died weren't even people to begin with. It was during this contemplation that she gave way to what she believes to be her 'true' self, albeit with no small amount of pressure from outside sources. This source, a powerful demon naming itself as a lieutenant of the Demon Lord Abraxas, though not giving it's true name for obvious reasons, saw what she had done. It nagged and pestered until she spoke with it properly, and once she had, it preached of it's lord. Telling her about the secrets he holds, secrets of magic that would make any magician worth their salt trade anything for them. The basis of becoming a lich is one of the things he spoke of, and - In her current state - Is one that interested her greatly. Being unable to die, not to mention the arcane power that came with it? Naturally, such a thing was irresistible. The price given for the boon offered was, naturally, her immortal soul - A thing most would dread to part with. In her mind at the time, however, she came to a rather simple conclusion. If she can't die, and doesn't age, then the demon will never take her. An immature, childish conclusion, but as she was, it was the one that made sense, so she agreed to it's proposal. Such began the path to damnation. Another short amount of time passed as she returned to the jungle that had caused her to end up as she did, this time for a reason that, while not revenge, is likely equally as terrible. In fact, it was the exact reason her parents had been slain - She needed money, for the ritual that would change her. Naturally, while revenge wasn't the reason for her arrival, revenge is something that she had personally desired since discovering who she believes herself to actually be and giving way to the raw wrath that had hidden itself before. The combination of the two is what birthed the idea that followed; To kill the chieftainess that had slain her parents and take everything she had taken back, with interest. The execution of her idea wasn't particularly difficult, especially not with the aid of the being of chaos that was the demon she had made her deal with. Seeing the woman dead at her feet, and most of her subordinates none the wiser - Those that did know were all also dead, after all - Another idea was born. This woman was only a minor lord, but a lord nonetheless, and such a title would be a terrible thing to go to waste, so - Using her magic - Juuna changed herself to appear as the woman. Those who could notice in the city either chose to ignore it, or didn't care - After all, if she died and was replaced, the the person who replaced her must be stronger than her. From then on, it was a simple enough decision to begin adventuring with the goal of gathering the money - And minions - She needed to fuel her transformation properly. Appearance Physical Appearance - The form that Juuna normally takes is that of a humanoid woman that stands about five and a half feet tall and appears to be around eighteen years of age, since she herself stopped aging at around that time. Her hair and eye colour is the same bright purple, a tone that's repeated in her choice of clothing. Of the two, her hair is long enough to reach her mid-back and fairly well-kept, though using magic has a habit of blowing it all over the place. And of the other, one of her eyelids is perpetually shut, and those who either know the reason or know her will be aware that the reason for such is because she lost it some time ago and is still trying to reclaim it. She doesn't seem to have lost much, if any, of her depth perception overall with the loss of an eye though. Clothing - Juuna's clothing consists of a few main pieces, that being a sleeveless robe and matching detached sleeves, a stereotypical witch's hat, a pair of trousers, and finally, a pair of thigh-length boots. Overall, the colour scheme of her attire matches that of her hair and remaining eye, that being a deep, dark shade of purple. The robe splits at her waist and allows her legs to move freely, as she's usually fighting on the front lines in most combat situations. The sleeves and boots are both of similar as the robe, and overall look relatively normal, save for having a small gemstone embedded in the shoulders of the sleeves and just above the knees of the boots. Finally, her hat has a few zippers scattered around it, most unzipped, though they don't reveal much of anything other than the lighter reddish-purple material that's behind them, but otherwise appears to be a normal witch's hat. Weaponry - Visibly, Juuna only wears a pair of swords, both katanas, one white and one black, and both hung at her right hip. Both blades are kept in intricately crafted sheathes that match the colour of the blade they hold, with small amounts of iconography of the sun on the black blade's sheath, and of the moon on the white blade's. Personality A decade and a half changes someone. Juuna's demeanor has hardened as she's grown, seen the world, and met it's inhabitants. The latter is the main cause for this change, and most of the time her answers will be curt, unless it's something that she feels needs to be explained or someone directly asks her a question. Most people have proven time and again that they aren't deserving of trust and having things explained or told to them. Still, it's rare that she'll act on these feelings of anger, and feels that most people aren't worth the trouble of dealing with when they've done something to slight her. Friends Dawn - Vampire, aspiring Runelord, ally. They met on their respective quests, each to a different kind of undeath, and decided it was better for both if they worked together. - MIA Euphemia - Serves as Juuna's guard when it comes to martial matters, though she's recently taken up spellcasting more seriously as well, which has impressed Juuna. - Left to go join Zyla and Zuriel's Pyrrhia. 'Mango' - The co-emperor of the Golden Empire, and technically Juuna's boss. The two enjoy idle conversation and lunch together on most days. - Deceased Enemies Yes. Aspirations Good question. She's not sure on the answer quite yet. Images Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active